The Art of Moving On
by caramelhae
Summary: Musim panas, Lillian dan rasa kehilangannya atas tiga hal, serta Mikhail yang tampaknya tak akan pergi sebelum gadis itu terbebas dari kungkungan penyesalan. ("Mau tahu alasanku memanggilmu Lili?")


_The Art of Moving On_

Disclaimer: karakter dan setting yang digunakan dalam cerita ini adalah properti milik Marvelous Inc.

Tara's–long—note:

1) Cerita ini mengandung beberapa unsur asli dari game yang didramatisasi habis-habisan demi menunjang plot; semacam _modified canon_ karena kita semua tahu kalau dunia Harvest Moon basically adalah dunia cerah nan ceria, sementara penpik ini agak gitudeh(?).

2) Ini adalah oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis… yha daripada nulis multichap terus dianggurin dan pura-pura amnesia begitu ada yang nanya lanjutannya (jangan nyindir diri sendiri dong mb)—mending sekali tembak gini deh heuheu. Proses penulisannya bisa dibilang panjang coretdandramatis karena ada banyak aral melintang seperti draft terancam lenyap gegara laptop tiba-tiba ngerongsok dan segala keampasan lainnya, jadi saya sungguh bahagya bisa menyelesaikan fik ini hikz :')

3) Drama. Slow-paced. Fully use 1st PoV (the heroine's aka Lillian's). Pairing? Hmmmm :)

4) This may be my last tribute for this site (or this fandom at least). The reason? _To move_ (in many kind of term). I hope you'd have a pleasant read, then! xoxo

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku ingin kembali ke musim semi, waktu di mana tiga hal berharga itu belum hilang._

Pikiran tersebut seolah telah menjadi bagian integral dari otakku, membayangiku di terangnya siang dan menyilaukanku di gelapnya malam. Begitu pun sekarang, ketika aku tengah mengayunkan langkah menapaki lereng gunung; mendaki dengan gerakan kaki yang ritmis dan monoton, seraya berbatin _aku ingin kembali ke musim semi_ secara berulang-ulang.

 _Aku ingin kembali ke_ —

Kalimatku terpotong kala tubuhku sampai di puncak gunung. Ayunan langkahku terhenti. Bukan karena udara dingin menusuk tengkukku, tetapi karena keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri di dekat tebing sana. Punggung tegapnya menghadap pagar pengaman, terlihat tenang dan tak kesepian meski sendirian. Helai-helai rambut putihnya berdansa diiringi embusan angin.

— _musim semi._

Aku terpana. Lalu, lelaki itu menoleh. Nostalgia menyergap hatiku.

.

.

"Kau terlihat lesu, Lili," ucapnya dengan nada tak menghakimi, namun sepasang mata beriris biru-keunguannya seolah menyelidik. "Jadi, apa aku boleh tahu hal yang menyebabkan peternak lincahku ini kehilangan gairahnya?"

Berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan imbuhan '-ku', aku menjawab, "Ada tiga hal."

"Jabarannya?"

"Hei, seharusnya akulah yang bersikap seperti kucing penasaran." Aku memicingkan mata dan menoleh, menatap lelaki di sebelahku lurus-lurus. "Keretamu sudah berangkat, lho." _Jadi, kenapa masih di sini?_

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum, tampak tak terusik dengan tatapan intensku. Ketenangan tipikal dirinya sekali. Menyebalkan. "Masih ada kereta lain, jangan khawatir."

Aku mencibir, "Kau ini suka menunda, ya?"

"Hanya dalam keadaan tertentu."

Napas, yang entah sudah berapa detik kutahan, tertiup panjang dari hidungku, terdengar seperti desahan seorang pengeluh. Aku mendongak, menatap langit biru nyaris tak berawan. Matahari masih bercokol di sekitar ufuk timur sehingga teriknya belum menyiksa. Tengah hari nanti, panasnya pasti menyengat ubun-ubun.

Ah, lelaki itu tak seharusnya berada di sini. Sudah seminggu musim panas berjalan, semestinya temperatur harian yang tinggi membuatnya tak kerasan. Namun, di sinilah dia, berdiri di bawah limpahan cahaya mentari dan tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

.

Aku bergegas menyusuri jalan menuju puncak gunung yang terjal. Keberadaan tanaman-tanaman liar dan serangga yang terbang hilir-mudik tak kuacuhkan. Hanya ada satu tujuan yang terpeta di benakku: ke bagian teratas gunung, dataran kecil yang langganan menjadi lokasi perhelatan berbagai acara, terutama kontes memasak. Tempat favorit violinis muda yang suka menyendiri itu.

Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan kemarin. Aku bahkan tak sepenuhnya yakin kalau pertemuan tersebut nyata—karena hei, sekarang sudah hari kedelapan musim panas. Namun, menepis keraguanku, dia berdiri di sana lagi, seperti biasanya.

"Kau keluar pagi sekali, Mikhail."

"Itu adalah kalimatku," sahutnya santai, "aku tak punya ternak dan tanaman untuk diurus, jadi jadwalku fleksibel. Sedangkan dirimu?"

"Semua sapi, domba, alpaca, dan ayamku sudah kuhela keluar kandang. Mereka bisa mencari makanan sendiri."

"Tanamanmu?"

"Bisa disiram nanti."

"Hmm."

"Kau terlihat heran. Ada apa?" _Padahal yang seharusnya heran itu aku, tahu. Kenapa kau masih di sini, sih?_

"Kau benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, Lili."

"Hoo, memangnya, aku yang biasa itu gimana?"

"Pagi-pagi, sehabis bangun tidur, langsung melesat ke kandang ternak, menyikati dan mengobrol dengan mereka satu persatu, lalu menghela mereka ke padang rumput. Kemudian, langsung menyirami dan memupuki tanaman-tanamanmu—baik yang berada di ladang Bluebell maupun Konohana. Dengan rangkaian kegiatan tersebut, kau baru bisa keluar peternakan pada sekitar pukul 11. Lebih, malah. Dan di sinilah kau sekarang, di atas gunung pada pukul 8." Mikhail pun membetulkan letak kacamatanya setelah bertutur panjang lebar.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Aku terburu-buru ke sini… demi memastikan…." Kalimatku tak selesai.

Mikhail tertawa seringan cicitan burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon dekat tempat kami berdiri sekarang. "Aku tak ke mana-mana kok. Tidak sampai kau melepaskan diri dari belenggu tiga hal yang membuatmu merasa kehilangan, Lili."

.

.

.

.

Fajar menjelang datang, aku tahu itu dari bunyi cicitan burung dan kokokan ayam yang lamat-lamat terdengar. Mekanisme jam biologis di tubuhku selalu membuat alam sadarku otomatis menyala pada pukul 5 pagi, semalam apa pun aku tidur. Omong-omong, di musim panas, tidur cepat adalah hal yang nyaris mustahil bagiku, sebab keberadaan berbagai jenis kumbang—yang sebagian besar bernilai jual mahal—yang cuma muncul setelah pukul 6 sore terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan saja. Menangkapi mereka adalah hobi sekaligus pemasok kasku; satu lemparan, kena dua burung.

Namun, semalam, aku tidak melakukan aktivitas favoritku itu. Begitu pula beberapa malam sebelumnya. _Mood_ -ku melayang entah ke mana. Ah, Hiro pasti bangga mendengarnya, karena pemuda itu cenderung berkeberatan dengan kegiatan yang identik dengan keceriaan anak kecil itu. "Menurutku, cukup lihat saja, tidak perlu sampai ditangkap," begitu alasannya. Namun, meski aku selalu menutup telinga dari pendapatnya tersebut, untunglah dia tak lantas membenciku. Oh, tentu saja, perbedaan kecil seperti itu terlalu remeh untuk merusak persahabatan kami… heh, tunggu, kenapa aku malah memikirkannya?

Aku berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurku yang cuma muat untuk satu orang. Terlalu sadarkan diri untuk tidur lagi, namun terlalu lesu untuk bangkit. Padahal, _dulu_ aku selalu bangun dengan terlonjak karena tak sabar menyongsong hari.

 _Kenapa 'dulu' tersebut terasa seperti sudah lama sekali, ya?_

Aku tengah membenamkan wajahku di bantal ketika suara ketukan pintu membuatku tersentak.

"Pagi, Lillian. Apa kabar?" suara dalam khas pria tua itu menyapaku.

Sambil merapikan rambutku yang awut-awutan, aku menjawab sekenanya, "Pagi, Rutger. Kabarku… baik kok." _Memangnya, kalau aku menjawab sebaliknya, paman tua ini bisa melakukan apa?_

Walikota Bluebell di hadapanku berdeham, tampak kikuk. Jelas bukan karena fakta kalau dia muncul di rumah orang pagi-pagi—karena di desa yang ikatan interpersonalnya kuat ini, hal tersebut tidaklah tabu. Mengunjungi rumah penduduknya satu persatu demi menyampaikan informasi, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pemimpin yang berdedikasi—walau jujur, terkadang agak mengganggu.

"Ah, maaf bila kedatanganku mengganggu tidurmu, Lillian. Ehm, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau besok adalah hari bunga. Kami mengharapkan partisipasimu, tentu saja, mengingat kemarin kau melewatkan kontes menangkap ikan."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Uh-hm, baiklah."

Kemudian, hening. Aku tak punya ide untuk memulai percakapan, sedang Rutger diam saja. Sepasang mata kelabunya yang bertatapan dalam—khas orang tua yang sudah makan asam-garam kehidupan—tertuju lurus ke arahku. Ada simpati tersirat dari binarnya… membuatku risi.

.

.

Kakiku memasuki _barn_ dengan langkah berat. Para ternakku yang terdiri dari 4 jenis hewan—sapi, domba, alpaca, dan ayam—plus seekor kuda, langsung bersuara berisik begitu aku muncul; melenguh, mengembik, meringkik, dan berkokok riang menyambut kedatangan tuan mereka.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan bau busuk kotoran langsung menyergap hidungku. Dahiku mengernyit, merasa terganggu. Mereka semua benar-benar bau; 27 makhluk hidup yang meski kuurusi segala tetek-bengeknya, mulai dari masalah kebersihan hingga konsumsi. Menyikati mereka satu per satu benar-benar menyita waktu dan tenaga. Selain itu, mereka juga harus dituntun untuk keluar dan masuk kandang. Belum lagi bila sewaktu-waktu ada yang sakit.

 _Benar-benar merepotkan._

Mendadak, sikat dan ember di kedua tanganku terasa memberat. Aku mendongak gamang, langit-langit _barn_ yang berdebu seakan-akan meledekku.

Setelah selesai dengan para ternak, tugasku belum selesai, karena aku masih harus bertani; masih ada berderet-deret tanaman yang menunggu untuk disiram. Aku menetap di Bluebell, tetapi tentu lahan milikku di Konohana tak kuanggurkan begitu saja, apalagi sejak terowongan bisa diakses lagi, perjalanan bolak-balik antara dua desa yang tersekat oleh gunung ini bukanlah hal berat.

Tersaruk-saruk aku membawa gembor yang penuh oleh air. Baru menyirami sedikit tanaman di sini saja, aku sudah ingin istirahat. Membayangkan hamparan ladang—ratusan tumbuhan tumbuh berjejer!—yang menantiku di Konohona, bahuku langsung terasa linu.

" _Bersemangatlah dalam menjalani harimu, Lillian."_

Kalimat yang dikatakan Rutger padaku tadi pagi terngiang di benakku. Pada hari-hari biasa, kalimat tersebut bagiku tak lebih dari sekadar basa-basi sambil-lalu. Namun, kali ini aku termenung memikirkannya. _Semangat, eh?_

 _._

 _._

 _(Ada tiga hal yang hilang dari hidupku belakangan ini._

 _Hal pertama, motivasiku dalam menjalankan rutinitas sehari-hari.)_

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah bertransaksi," ujar penjual bunga bertopi ungu itu dengan nada bisnis. "Datanglah lagi lain waktu."

Aku menyambut kantung plastik besar yang disodorkannya padaku. Ada 15 kuntum mawar merah yang diikat dan dan disatukan dalam buket besar.

"Tumben kau membeli bunga sebanyak ini, Lillian," komentar Cam. Ah, tahu sekali dia kalau aku jarang membeli jualannya karena harga per satuannya yang rata-rata cukup untuk makanku seharian.

"Besok hari bunga," ucapku.

"Iya, aku tahu. Maksudku, biasanya kan, kau sudah mengumpulkan bunga dari hutan sejak jauh-jauh hari, atau minimal menanamnya sendiri. Menghemat pengeluaran, seperti katamu waktu itu."

"Um… kali ini tidak sempat, Cam. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya kan, membantu bisnis teman sekali-sekali? Haha."

"Ah, benar juga, hahaha. Menurutku, Lillian, sebaiknya kau menyediakan sepetak besar tanah, khusus untuk ditanami dengan bunga."

"Duh, bilang saja kalau ingin menyuruhku beli bibit bunga banyak-banyak, dasar!"

Kemudian, kami tertawa bersama. Cam adalah orang yang pendiam ketika baru berkenalan, tetapi bila sudah akrab, obrolan dengannya terasa cukup mengalir dan menyenangkan. Apalagi, kami sama-sama berkecimpung di dunia tanaman. Dia bahkan sudah bertanam bunga jauh sebelum aku belajar menggunakan cangkul. _Ah_ …. "Hei, Cam, kenapa kau memilih berkarier di bidang ini?"

"Bisnis, maksudmu?"

"Bisnis bunga, lebih tepatnya."

Cam berpikir sejenak, memandang rangkaian bunga yang baru setengah jadi di atas mejanya. Kemudian, ia menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku ingin melakukan pekerjaan di mana aku bisa menanam dan mengamati berbagai jenis bunga sesuka hati, dan satu-satunya yang paling memungkinkan adalah membuka kios bunga. Kecil-kecilan memang, tetapi menyenangkan, karena aku bisa berkecimpung di bidang yang kucintai."

"Lalu, seandainya—hanya andai lho, bukannya mendoakan—bisnis bunga tak memungkinkan lagi untuk menunjang kehidupanmu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku akan pindah," jawabnya tegas.

"Pindah?"

"Ke tempat lain, di mana bisnis bunga memungkinkan untuk menunjang kehidupanku. Yah, kalau bukan bisnis juga tak masalah. Aku bisa jadi peneliti, barangkali?"

"Wah—sebesar itukah _passion_ -mu dalam dunia bunga?"

"Ya, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Karena, tanpa _passion_ dan keinginan tulus, tentu pekerjaan—apa pun jenisnya—akan terasa berat, kan?"

Bagiku, kalimat yang diucapkan Cam secara ringan itu terasa seperti sebilah pisau tajam yang menohok kalbuku.

.

.

14 tangkai bunga sudah tersimpan rapi di rumahku, sementara setangkai sisanya kini berada di genggaman sang pemuda berkacamata. Tadi aku menemukannya berada di puncak gunung, di bawah bersitan sinar mentari musim panas, berdiri tenang seakan-akan tak keberatan dengan suhu yang membuat kelenjar keringat semua makhluk hidup berproduksi gila-gilaan.

"Ini… dalam rangka apa?" tanyanya terpana.

"Untuk hari bunga." Seharusnya besok sih, tapi ya, tak ada salahnya untuk menjadikan Mikhail sebagai penerima perdana. "Jangan salah sangka, ini tidak seperti hari valentine di mana perempuan memberi cokelat khusus kepada lelaki saja."

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat sepasang mata bermanik violetnya berbinar-binar di balik lensa kacamata. "Ooooh, jadi ini adalah momentum di mana orang-orang saling bertukar bunga, ya? Terdengar menyenangkan."

"Baru tahu, ya? Kasihan. Makanya, jadi orang jangan seperti kucing beranak, pindah-pindah terus," ledekku. "Sesekali, tetaplah tinggal di sini meski sedang musim panas…."

Ada harapan terselip di balik kalimatku barusan. Entah menyadarinya atau tidak, violinis pengembara itu menyahut, "Sekarang sudah hari kesebelas musim panas, dan aku masih di sini. Artinya, keinginanmu itu sudah terkabulkan."

Menelan gumpalan tak kasatmata mendadak menyumpal tenggorokanku, aku bertanya pelan, "Bagaimana dengan musim panas selanjutnya…?"

"Tergantung." Bibir Mikhail melengkungkan senyum. Senyum yang tenang dan sopan, maknanya tak tertebak olehku. Mengesalkan.

Ah, lupakanlah soal musim panas. Yang penting aku bisa menikmati waktu bersama virtuoso muda yang hobi berpergian itu. Maka, aku pun mengangkat topik baru, tentang salah satu dari sekian kegelisahan yang mengganjal hatiku belakangan ini.

"Hei, Mikhail, apakah aneh bila seseorang membenci hal yang seharusnya disukainya?"

Sepasang alis lawan bicaraku terangkat ke atas. " _In the first place_ , mengapa orang itu 'harus menyukai' hal tersebut? Apakah karena dipaksa?"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Bukan, bukan. Hal tersebut—katakanlah pekerjaan—adalah sesuatu yang dijalaninya dengan semangat visioner. Ia menaruh ekspektasi tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya tersebut, dan senantiasa bekerja keras demi mewujudkan berbagai harapan yang tertanam di hatinya. Ia mencintai setiap detail dan unsur dalam pekerjaannya—tetapi, suatu hari, tiba-tiba ia tersadar… bila tak ada lagi semangat menggebu-gebu tersebut. Tak ada lagi impian yang muluk-muluk. Hanya ada rasa capek dan tertekan oleh rutinitas."

"Hmmm." Sambil mematut-matut sekuntum mawar merah pemberianku di tangannya, Mikhail tampak menimang-nimang jawaban. Sejurus kemudian, senyumnya terbit dan ia menoleh sepenuhnya padaku. "Itu sih, solusinya sederhana—"

"Lillian!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku, membuat kalimat Mikhail terpotong. Kami menoleh bersamaan, dan mendapati sesosok pemuda pirang berponi belah tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Napasnya satu-dua, tangan kirinya memegangi lutut sementara tangan kanannya menyeka butiran peluh di dahi.

"Dirk?" Aku terheran-heran. "Kenapa, kok seperti habis dikejar babi liar?"

Pemuda yang bertempat tinggal di Konohana itu menjawab dengan napas putus-putus, "Dokter Ayame—dia mengancam—err menyuruhku menginformasikan situasi genting ini padamu secepat mungkin—"

Hal darurat macam apa? Eksperimen meracik-obat-dari-ekstrak-rumput-liarnya memakan korban?

"Hiro kecelakaan dan kakinya patah."

"…."

Aku terdiam mencerna informasi sejenak. Mataku membelalak kemudian. "HAH?"

Dirk tak memberiku kesempatan untuk ber- _shock_ lebih lanjut. Buru-buru, seolah semenit lagi gunung ini meletus, ia menghampiriku dan menyambar lenganku, lalu menyeretku pergi. Aku melempar tatapan ke Mikhail yang masih berdiri dengan tenang, bertanya apakah dia mau ikut melalui isyarat mata. Pemuda itu mempersilakanku pergi sendirian lewat gerakan tangan.

Aku mengembalikan pandangan ke depan, pada Dirk yang menuntunku. Sial, larinya cepat sekali! Dokter Ayame mengancamnya pakai apa, sih? …Yah, kurasa, tanpa ditarik-tarik seperti sapi begini pun, aku tetap akan berlari sekencang kilat. Mungkin.

.

.

Dokter Ayame sedang duduk di belakang resepsionis ketika kami datang menjeblak pintu klinik. Berbeda 180 derajat dari kami yang tergopoh bak diburu penagih hutang, wanita berambut hitam itu kalem-kalem saja. Menyadari keberadaan kami, dia mendongak dari lembaran _paper_ yang tengah dibacanya, alisnya terangkat santai seolah mengatakan 'Oh kalian sudah datang toh.' Sambutan yang sangat di luar ekspektasiku, tentunya. Namun, sudah kepalang basah, aku pun bertanya, "Hiro… bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Lihat saja langsung," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke bagian kiri klinik, ruangan besar di mana empat ranjang pasien tersebar di tiap sudut, saling berjauhan.

Hiro terbaring di sudut kanan yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya tertutup oleh selimut putih sampai bawah leher. Wajah pemuda itu setenang air danau, hanya agak bersemu merah dan berkeringat. Sama sekali tak ada pemandangan horor berupa perban, darah, maupun rintihan kesakitan seperti yang kubayangkan.

Otakku _loading_ selama lima detik. Begitu mencapai kesimpulan, aku langsung melempar tatapan garang ke oknum yang sudah membuatku lari terbirit-birit ke sini. Beberapa langkah di belakangku, Dirk pun sama bengongnya dengan diriku. Pengantar surat itu tampak bingung sekaligus keder karena dipelototi habis-habis olehku.

Sebelum aku sempat menyemburkan serapah, Dokter Ayame mendekati kami seraya berkata, "Tenang, cukup dengan parasetamol, Hiro akan sembuh."

"…Hah? Parasetamol?!"

.

.

Belum pernah aku merasa sebego ini sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih dari perasaanku ketika tak sengaja melempar _treasure hunt_ senilai 3000G ke danau beberapa waktu lalu. Dan, si biang keladi yang membuatku merasa seperti orang dungu kini berada tepat di depanku, menyesap teh dengan santai. Oh, aku sendiri pun sedang duduk bersimpuh sambil memegang secangkir teh dengan gaya ala tuan puteri!

"Jadi… Dokter Ayame, kau memanipulasi Dirk dan membuatku mengebut ke sini bak orang hilang akal… cuma karena iseng?"

Kembalikan tenagaku yang terbuang gara-gara berlari secepat kuda sambil berpanik gila-gilaan! Kabar baik karena ternyata Hiro cuma demam, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa bergembira, sebab kekhawatiran yang tadi menjalari hatiku jadi tak ada artinya. Dan, fakta kalau aku merasa khawatir—yang mengindikasikan bila aku menyimpan kepedulian mendalam pada si asisten dokter—sangatlah mengganggu batinku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bosaaan!"

Ujung bibirku berkedut. "Aku akan sangat senang bila lain waktu, dirimu menghilangkan bosan dengan cara yang _lebih sopan_ , Dokter Ayame."

Alis wanita di depanku bertaut. Ia lantas meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja dan tersenyum masam. "Kau pahit sekali, Lillian. Tehnya jadi tak terasa manis lagi."

Mataku melirik ke sembarang arah, menghindari tatapan sepasang iris oniks milik wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri itu. Sebersit penyesalan hadir di hatiku. Aku ingin terus menjalin hubungan baik dengannya, tapi sulit melakukannya, karena…..

"Kau juga tak pernah mampir ke sini lagi." Ayame mendesah panjang. "Aku jadi kehilangan teman minum teh yang menyenangkan."

( _Kehilangan_. Kata itu terasa mengoyak dadaku. Kenapa kehilangan tak pernah terasa manis?)

Aku berusaha merangkai jawaban, "Y-yah… akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan di peternakan menumpuk… dan aku keasyikan bermain di hutan… juga memenuhi permintaan warga…."

"Jangan mengarang-ngarang alasan, Lillian." Ayame mengangkat cangkir tehnya, mendekatkannya ke mulut. "Kau menghindari keterlibatan denganku, karena bila kau sering terlibat denganku, otomatis kau akan sering bertemu Hiro juga," tandas wanita itu sambil mengulas senyum di balik cangkir yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"…."

Hatiku tertampar. Oke, ini bukanlah acara minum teh yang menyenangkan. Obrolan ini hanya memberatkan kegusaranku. Sebelum makin tercekik oleh suasana, aku pun berdiri. Sambil membungkuk 45 derajat, aku berpamitan sesopan mungkin, "Maaf, Dokter Ayame. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk bersantai seperti ini."

Kemudian, aku bergegas menuruni tanga, meninggalkan secangkir teh bagianku mendingin di atas meja.

.

.

 _Apakah manusia bisa mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah terlepas dari tangannya?_

Pertanyaan itu tak jelas kutujukan pada siapa. Mungkin pada batang-batang padi yang mencuat dari genangan air. Mungkin pada berbaris-baris tanaman jagung yang baru muncul bakal buahnya. Mungkin pada awan cumulus yang bergumpal-gumpal, memayungi bumi di bawahnya dari keganasan sinar mentari musim panas. Mungkin pada refleksi wajahku yang terbentuk samar-samar di permukaan air.

 _Aku ingin kembali ke musim semi._ Angan-angan itu menyeruak lagi. Aku memang ingin kembali ke musim semi, lebih tepatnya, ke musim semi yang masih baru, ketika salju belum lama mencair. Harus awal musim semi. Karena, pada suatu malam di pertengahan musim semi, aku kehilangan satu hal berharga.

.

.

 _Malam itu cerah, secerah perasaanku yang berseri-seri berkat segelas teh hangat, beberapa piring camilan, serta obrolan menyenangkan dengan sang pemuda berambut cokelat yang sudah kukenal selama dua tahunan itu. Salah satu kriteriaku dalam menilai kepribadian seseorang adalah kualitas obrolanku bersama orang yang bersangkutan—dan berdasarkan kriteria tersebut, Hiro mendapat nilai 85 dari 100._

 _(Tidak sedikit pun kusangka bila percakapan santai kami saat itu adalah yang terakhir.)_

" _Lillian… aku punya hal penting yang harus kudiskusikan denganmu. Maukah kau menemaniku ke sebuah tempat di mana kita bisa bicara?"_

 _Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakannya. Tanpa sedikit pun rasa curiga, aku mengikutinya sampai ke Goddess Pond._

" _Maaf karena mengajakmu berjalan sejauh ini. Sebab, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan untukmu."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bulu biru sudah berpindah ke tanganku. Jantungku berdentam._ _Aku benar-benar lengah untuk mengantisipasinya!_

" _Aku meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena membuatmu seketerkejut ini. Sejujurnya, aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini masak-masak selama beberapa waktu." Semu merah perlahan menyapu wajah calon dokter itu; semakin pekat seiring makin banyak kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya. "Lillian, kau sangat enerjik dan bisa diandalkan, selalu membuatku termotivasi. Aku sadar, aku belumlah sesukses dan semapan yang kuimpikan. Tapi aku percaya bila aku bisa berkembang dengan kerja keras… dan dukungan dari orang yang tepat. Bahkan, aku sudah jauh berkembang dari diriku beberapa tahun lalu… dan itu tak lepas dari andilmu. Dengan kasih sayangmu, aku yakin bila diriku bisa mencapai taraf terbaik."_

 _Aku menahan napas. Tidak, tidak, jangan diteruskan—_

" _Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau…"_

— _jangan!_

"… _menikahiku?"_

 _Taburan bintang dari berbagai gugusan berkelap-kelip indah ketika aku mengembalikan sehelai bulu biru itu sambil menunduk. Malam begitu cerah dengan rembulan bulat penuh; langit sama sekali tak ikut berduka._

" _Oh, begitu ya…. Jadi beginilah keadaannya. Aku sungguh meminta maaf, Lillian. Aku menyeretmu ke dalam percakapan semacam ini tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Duh, sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri! Payah sekali. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Baiklah, aku pamit pulang dulu, kalau begitu."_

 _(Hiro merespons dengan sopan. Tersenyum dengan sopan. Berpamitan dengan sopan pula. Semuanya topeng. Dan aku sudah mengenalnya terlalu jauh untuk tidak melihat bila ada sesuatu yang hancur berkeping-keping di balik tameng sopan yang dipasangnya.)_

.

.

 _(Ada tiga hal yang hilang dari hidupku belakangan ini._

 _Hal kedua, persahabatanku yang berharga dengan dua orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku.)_

.

.

Pantulan wajahku di permukaan air sawah masih bergeming. Rautnya kusut, sekusut keadaan otak dan perasaanku sekarang.

 _Tap_.

Aku berjengit kala tepukan mendarat di bahuku. Aku lantas mendongak, menatap wajah pemilik telapak tangan besar itu. Mikhail menunduk, tersenyum padaku yang berjongkok di atas tanah.

"Kenapa, Lili? Sembelit?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa kering. Tanpa membalas candaannya, aku bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Mau jadi tempat sampahku?"

Lalu, mengalirlah semua 'sampah'—emosi-emosi negatif dan kegelisahan yang selama beberapa minggu kupendam sendiri—dalam bentuk curahan hati tanpa titik koma. Tentang rasa sayang Hiro padaku yang berbeda jenis dengan rasa sayangku padanya. Tentang rasa bersalahku yang tak terperi karena sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Tentang betapa aku sedih karena hubungan baik yang sudah kubina dengan pemuda itu—dan juga Dokter Ayame—hancur seketika dalam satu momentum. Segalanya kututurkan _nyaris_ tanpa sensor.

"Apakah ada alasan khusus yang membuatmu menolak tawaran pernikahan tersebut? Karena dia belum sukses dalam karirnya, barangkali?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Tentu, harta dan kedudukan adalah salah satu hal yang berperan dalam menjamin kesejahteraan hidup, tetapi bukan itu. Alasannya adalah… aku tak pernah membayangkan hidup bersama dengan Hiro dalam ikatan pernikahan."

"Meski tak membayangkan, bukan berarti tak boleh mencoba langsung, kan?"

"Ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku pasti membayangkannya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Tunggu, kenapa kau malah seperti menyangsikan keputusanku, sih?"

"Ah, aku tak bermaksud demikian. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bila yang kau sesali adalah keadaan setelah penolakan tersebut, bukannya penolakan itu sendiri."

"Lalu, kesimpulanmu?"

"Kau egois, Lili." Mikhail mengatakannya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"…hah?"

"Kau tak mau membalas perasaannya padamu, tetapi di satu sisi, kau ingin persahabatanmu dengan pemuda itu bertahan."

Tanganku terkepal tanpa sadar. "Mau bagaimana lagi! Bukannya tak mau membalas—tapi tak bisa! Cih, inilah mengapa aku ingin menghapuskan diferensiasi gender dari dunia ini! Ketika ada dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang bersahabat erat—maka otomatis hubungan mereka harus berkembang ke arah romantis, begitu? Dangkal sekali! Kalau begitu, aku dekat-dekat dengan Georgia, Laney, dan Alisa saja! Persetan dengan kaum adam!"

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga meledak sedahsyat itu. Mikhail sampai kebingungan meski merespons apa, yang dilakukannya hanya menepuk-nepuk bahuku dalam gestur menenangkan. Setelah emosiku lumayan mereda, ia berkata, "Seandainya diferensiasi gender ditiadakan dari dunia, maka umat manusia akan kehilangan generasi penerus."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," tukasku sebal, "anggap saja kalimatku itu sebagai lawakan tak bermutu."

Kemudian hening. Iseng-iseng, aku memunguti kerikil dan melemparinya ke sawah di depanku, membuyarkan refleksi wajahku sendiri.

"Oh ya, Lili, apakah kau tak bisa membayangkan pernikahan dengan dia—karena kau membayangkan hal tersebut dengan orang lain?" tanya Mikhail tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Gerakan tanganku yang hendak melempar kerikil selanjutnya terhenti. Kutatap pantulan mukaku di permukaan air yang tak beriak; ekspresinya terkejut, kemudian menjadi gamang.

"…entahlah."

Lemparan selanjutnya tepat mengenai refleksi wajahku.

.

.

.

.

Konohana masih asri seperti biasa. Semak-semak tumbuh merimbun, sebagiannya sengaja dipangkas membentuk pagar yang mengelilingi rumah-rumah. Lampion dan berbagai ornamen khas Asia tersebar di berbagai sudut. Pelat nama bangunan ditulis dalam aksara Cina dan Jepang. Bangku berpayung diletakkan di bawah pohon sakura. Sungai kecil membelah desa beraksen oriental itu.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, menyesap aroma rumput dan embun yang masih tersisa. Sekarang aku berada di gerbang areal penduduk. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menjejak kaki di sini. Kepentinganku di sini pada dasarnya hanyalah untuk mengurus lahanku—jadi, paling-paling aku mampir sebentar untuk membeli bibit di Toko Gombe, atau sekadar bertukar sapaan dengan beberapa penduduk yang memang punya kedekatan denganku. Tak pernah lagi aku menongkrong berlama-lama, karena yah... aku sudah kehilangan kawan mengobrol berskor 85 dari 100 yang selalu membuatku betah menghabiskan beberapa jam di desa ini.

Pandangan kulempar ke klinik, dan seketika kehampaan menyergap hatiku. Bangunan berlantai dua itu adalah bagian berharga dalam memoriku soal desa ini. Tanpa kehadiran peternak dari desa sebelah ini, apakah acara minum teh mereka tetap berjalan seru, ya? Aku langsung tersenyum geli sendiri. Duh, memangnya siapa aku.

Hari ini hari Selasa. Klinik beroperasi nyaris seharian, maka artinya, Hiro sekarang sedang mengurung dirinya di antara tumpukan paper dan buku medikal yang Dokter Ayame limpahkan padanya. Bagus, itu meminimalisir kemungkinan aku berpapasan dengannya. Aku pun melangkah yakin ke arah _request board_ , dan sesampainya di depan papan kayu itu, aku langsung disambut oleh kertas-kertas yang berjubel, nyaris bertumpukan.

Yang akan kuambil cuma satu, yakni permohonan dari Kana, karena si pecinta kuda itu tadi memohon padaku ("Bahan itu sangat kubutuhkan untuk membuat makanan Hayate-ku! Tolong, Lillian!"). Sisanya? ...yah, terserah, toh pada dasarnya bukan kewajibanku untuk mengambil kertas permintaan. Dulu, aku memang rajin membabat nota permintaan, bahkan tanpa mempertimbangkan terlebih dahulu sehingga tak jarang aku pontang-panting mencari barang pesanan yang agak langka. Tapi sekarang... rasanya merepotkan saja. Dan bosan juga karena mereka cenderung minta carikan barang yang itu-itu lagi. Cari sendiri kenapa, coba?

(...ugh, rasanya dulu aku tak sesinis ini. Tunggu, lagi-lagi aku menggunakan kata 'dulu'—memangnya 'dulu' itu kapan? Kenapa terasa sudah lama sekali?)

"Kenapa cuma dipandangi begitu?"

Suara tegas wanita menyapaku dari belakang. Aku terlonjak. Sepertinya belakangan ini aku keseringan melamun sehingga sedikit sapaan saja bisa membuatku terkaget.

Sambil menoleh, aku merangkai jawaban terbata-bata, "Ah, Walikota Ina... aku... tak sempat saja, haha. Permohonan warga Bluebell terlanjur menyibukkanku." Bohong. Papan _request_ Bluebell juga kuanggurkan.

Ina berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatapku tajam. "Oooh, jadi kau lebih mengutamakan Bluebell daripada dari Konohana, hm?"

Aku gelagapan. "E-eh-bukan begitu—"

"Ahaha," Ina tertawa kecil, tampak terhibur. Ia kemudian melunturkan aura garangnya dengan tersenyum pengertian sambil menepuk bahuku dalam gestur keibuan. "Tenang, aku mengerti. Pahlawan juga butuh istirahat. _Slow down and take your time_ , Lillian."

Kemudian, wanita bersetelan serba merah itu berlalu ke arah balai kota, meninggalkanku yang terpaku mencerna perkataannya.

Buru-buru aku menyumpalkan nota permohonan Kana ke saku, lalu menyeret langkah pergi sesegera mungkin. Sialnya, tepat di ambang persimpangan, langkahku terhenti; sekitar dua meter di depanku, seseorang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Mata kami bertemu selama beberapa detik, sebelum kami sama-sama memalingkan pandangan.

"...h-hai," sapaku kikuk, aku bahkan tak sanggup menyebut namanya.

"...mm, hai juga." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun tak berguna dalam memecah kecanggungan suasana.

Lalu, menyeruaklah keheningan yang membuatku ingin disedot oleh lubang hitam. Tentu bukan cuma aku yang tak tahan dengan dinginnya suasana. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu pun berkata, "Aku... ke perpustakaan balai kota dulu, ya?" sambil melirik setumpuk buku di dekapannya.

"O-oke, silakan..."

Dan, kami pun bersilang jalan tanpa bertukar sepatah kata maupun kontak mata. Aku ke utara, Hiro ke timur.

.

.

"Hei, Mikhail, apakah kau pernah ditolak oleh perempuan?" tanyaku sambil mencabuti rumput di dekat kakiku. Si pemuda berkacamata, yang juga duduk bersimpuh di atas tanah, langsung menghentikan kegiatan memandangi langitnya.

"Whoa, ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu, Lili? Kau penasaran dengan jawabannya?"

"Ya, penasaran."

"Sungguh penasaran?"

"Iyaaaa."

"Jawabannya... sama sekali tidak pernah."

"..."

"Terkejut?"

" _Uhuk_ , oh ya ampun kenapa pula aku terkejut ya kau memang keren jago main musik jadi wajar saja—" aku merepet seperti berkumur-kumur.

"Pft, ada yang menggerutu. Tentu saja aku tak pernah ditolak, karena aku memang belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang perempuan."

Aku menoleh cepat. "Berarti... pernahnya pada lelaki?"

"..."

"Atau, jangan-jangan kau aseksual?"

"Err, aku masih normal, seratus persen lurus." Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk rambut putih berpotongan pendeknya. "Aku pernah beberapa kali jatuh cinta—atau katakanlah tertarik—pada perempuan. Tapi... tak pernah sampai taraf di mana aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamanya. Apalagi, yah, kau tahulah, aku adalah _traveler_. Pengembara tak pernah menetap di satu tempat saja, jadi kupikir ikatan semacam itu hanya akan merepotkan."

Penjelasan Mikhail membuatku agak terkejut. Kemudian, aku memeluk lutut, mengubur wajahku di atasnya. "Oh... jadi kau berpikir kalau ikatan itu... merepotkan? Dengan kata lain, kau ingin terbang bebas seperti burung, tanpa ada yang mengekang? Atau setidaknya, pasanganmu itu mestilah seseorang yang tak berkeberatan dibawa ke mana saja, ya?"

"Lili?" Aku mendeteksi kebingungan di suaranya. Mungkin heran dengan nada bicaraku yang terkesan pahit. Wajahku masih terbenam di atas lutut, dan kemudian, sebuah telapak tangan berjemari kokoh mendarat di atas kepalaku. Mengusap helaian rambut cokelatku lembut. Dengan suara bariton yang seolah berasal jauh dari atas langit sana, sang pemilik berkata, "Burung pun tak selamanya terbang bebas di angkasa. Burung pun juga butuh tempat pulang."

 _Lalu, apakah kau sudah menemukan tempat pulangmu?_ Bibirku hendak menyuarakan pertanyaan itu, namun buru-buru otakku memerintahkan untuk kembali ke topik awal. "Uhm, berhubung kau tidak pernah ditolak perempuan, bisakah kau membayangkannya saja?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Bayangkan, bayangkan saja dengan sepenuh hatimu. Kerahkan imajinasimu. Aku ingin tahu... jika kau mencintai seseorang, namun orang itu tak membalas perasaanmu, akankah kau jadi berbalik membencinya?"

"Hmmmm." Mikhail memejamkan matanya. "Jawabannya adalah tidak. Hatiku pasti dikuasai rasa benci, tapi yang kubenci adalah penolakan dan rasa kecewa yang ditimbulkannya, bukan orangnya. Karena aku harus bersikap adil; bila aku telah jujur dengan cara mengungkapkan perasaanku, maka dia pun berhak jujur mengenai ketidaksanggupannya menerima perasaanku. Jadi, ya... tak ada alasan untuk membenci orang yang kucintai itu."

"Mm-hm, kau cukup bijak untuk ukuran orang yang tak berpengalaman."

"Mungkin karena aku membayangkan 'orang itu' sebagai dirimu."

Aku tak berkata apa-apa pada lengan yang melingkari bahuku dari samping.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas makin bergulir seiring dengan temperatur yang kian merangkak naik. Di bawah curahan sinar mentari yang menggelora tanpa ampun, aku merasa dunia di sekelilingku memburam. Keranjang berisi tomat yang barusan kupanen nyaris terjatuh kalau saja aku tak buru-buru mengencangkan genggamanku. Tanganku licin, tubuhku berkeringat deras, dan kedua tungkai kakiku bergeletar. Sudah beberapa hari tubuhku bersikap lembek, padahal pekerjaan di peternakan dan ladang tak mau berkompromi. Perpaduan antara memikirkan hasil panen yang kualitasnya tak terlalu memuaskan, para ternak yang produktivitasnya menurun, dan rasa gerah yang menyelubungi sekujur badan—menyebabkan kepalaku dilanda pening hebat.

Hamparan ladang di depanku—dengan lobak, bawang bombai, labu, dan nanas—yang siap dipanen membuatku makin merasa terbebani. Capek. Aku sangat capek. Kenapa aku harus melakukan semuanya sendirian? (Seorang diri, melakukan hal yang sama, lagi dan lagi. Menanam, menyiram, memanen, menyiram, lalu memanen lagi—apakah duniaku cuma berkisar di sana?)

Sadar bila tak akan ada peri penolong yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit, aku pun menegarkan tubuhku dan memaksakan kakiku untuk bergerak. Rasanya seperti ada yang merantai pergelangan kakiku. Rasa pusingku makin meliar seiring bertambahnya langkah yang kuambil.

Kotak pengapalan sudah beberapa meter di depan mata, tetapi sebelum aku sempat mencapainya, tubuhku menggigil hebat. Napasku tercekat dan perutku mual. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang dan seketika, nuansa hijau khas Desa Konohana tergantikan oleh kegelapan yang membekap pandanganku.

"—hei, Lillian!"

.

.

Ketika kelopak mataku terbuka, yang pertama kali menyambutku adalah lampu neon yang tergantung di langit-langit kayu. Hidungku menangkap aroma antiseptik yang kental, bercampur dengan bau buku tua samar-samar. Berkat ranjang sempit berseprai putih tempatku berbaring sekarang, tak perlu lagi aku menebak-nebak di manakah aku berada sekarang. Buru-buru aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Tiga ranjang pasien yang lain terlihat rapi, tak tersentuh.

Ruangan ini terasa sangat lengang dan nyaman, aku pasti betah berlama-lama mengistirahatkan tubuh di sini, kalau saja tak teringat dengan keberadaan orang yang menghuninya. Maka, aku pun segera melompat turun dari atas ranjang dan berjingkat-jingkat keluar ruangan, meski sebagian besar sendi tubuhku masih berdenyut nyeri. _Uh, harus buru-buru pergi_ —

"Eh… sudah bangun, ya?"

Suara terkejut seseorang menghentikan langkahku. Cih… kenapa malah bertemu dia? Kemudian aku langsung tersadar akan betapa kurang ajarnya niatku untuk menyelinap pergi tanpa berpamitan tadi. Oh, astaga, ke mana perginya tata karmaku?

Mulutku baru saja terbuka, hendak mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai bentuk kesopanan, namun pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah duduk di belakang konter itu mendahului, "…wajahmu masih pucat, lho."

Ucapan Hiro terdengar datar, tetapi aku bisa menangkap sepercik kegusaran dari sepasang matanya yang tertuju bukan ke arahku, melainkan deretan buku di rak. Berhubung aku tak kunjung merespons, dia pun berkata-kata lagi sambil berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arahku, "Dokter Ayame mewanti-wantiku untuk tidak membiarkanmu pergi sebelum keadaanmu pulih sepenuhnya. Lagipula, melepaskan begitu saja pasien yang lalai dengan kesehatannya sendiri tanpa memberinya beberapa patah nasihat… itu bertentangan dengan prinsipku sebagai seorang pegiat di bidang medis."

Kalimatnya yang bertele-tele membuatku pusing, namun telingaku masih cukup tajam untuk menangkap kekesalan di nadanya. "Maaf?" tanyaku sengit. "Pasien yang lalai?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Jarak di antara kami masih membentang. Ia menghempaskan napasnya keras-keras, lalu berkata masam, "Tiap orang mesti tahu dengan batasan kemampuan fisiknya. Pingsan di tengah jalan tidak akan terjadi pada orang yang peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri."

Aku langsung membalik tubuhku sepenuhnya ke arah Hiro. Hatiku terusik. "Oh," ujarku dingin, "memangnya pekerjaanku akan tuntas begitu saja bila aku duduk berleha-leha?"

"Menjaga kesehatan bukan berarti harus bermalas-malasan seharian," tukas pemuda itu bersungut-sungut. "Makan secara teratur. Penuhi asupan empat sehat lima sempurna. Tidur yang cukup. Perbanyak istirahat. Lihatlah tubuhmu sekarang. Kurus seperti orang yang dipaksa bekerja rodi. Kemungkinan besar kau terserang maag. Ya ampun, mestikah kau terus-menerus diperingati soal hal-hal dasar itu? Anak kecil bahkan tak sebebal dirimu."

Dinasihati seperti itu selalu membuatku mendongkol; sebal, tapi sebelumnya aku tak pernah memprotes. Namun, kali ini, nada menyalahkan yang dipakai Hiro membuat emosiku tersulut. Tanganku terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuh. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut lagi. "Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku?"

Raut kesal Hiro berubah terkejut. Sepasang mata bulatnya melebar. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Sebagian hatiku berteriak untuk berhenti mendebat, namun kepalaku yang panas memenangkan egoku. Aku pun mengatakan kalimat pendek namun setajam belati, "Dari dulu kau selalu merecoki diriku."

Pemuda berambut cokelat memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Alisnya berkerut-kerut. "...oh, jadi begitu, ya? Perhatian yang kutujukan padamu selama ini… ternyata kauanggap sebagai gangguan, ya?"

Aku menggigit bibirku keras-keras. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, aku pun berlalu keluar klinik dengan langkah terhentak.

.

.

.

.

Aku tengah memasukkan beberapa botol susu ke kotak pengapalan ketika tepukan mendarat di punggungku. Lantas kepalaku menoleh, lalu menunduk karena sang pelaku tingginya cuma sedadaku. Tangan mungilnya berkacak pinggang dan sepasang mata biru besarnya seperti melotot ke arahku.

"Lillian! Sombong banget sih, nggak pernah mampir lagi!" suara cemprengnya meninggi. "Aku memang suka bête sih kalau kamu ngobrol lama-lama sama kakakku—tapi rasanya aneh aja, kemarin kamu mampir cuma untuk beli makanan hewan, lalu langsung pergi tanpa _ba-bi-bu_. Aku sampai bela-belain datang ke peternakanmu, tapi kamu nggak ada. Aku mau ngajak kamu nyicip menu baru di Café Howard, padahal. Howard, Laney, dan Cam juga bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu nggak pernah makan di tempat mereka lagi."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menyemburku habis-habisan sambil memanyunkan bibir. Ah, anak kecil ini memang tak pernah menjunjung asas senioritas.

"Kamu keasyikan main di Konohana sampai-sampai lupa dengan desa sendiri, ya?" tuduhnya. Adiknya Ash itu lalu menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya ke perutku. " _Request_ -ku mau kamu anggurkan sampai berapa lama lagi! Masa sih kamu tega, menyuruh gadis manis pergi ke hutan sendirian untuk mencari serangga, huhu."

 _Gadis manis apanya, coba_ …. "Err, serangga itu… untuk 'melindungi' Ash lagi?"

"Yup!" Cheryl mengangguk-anguk penuh semangat. Aku bisa menangkap aura setan dari matanya. "Ada dua orang gadis yang dari desa lain yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali muncul di tempat kami. Mereka itu, sok akrab sekali dengan kakakku!"

 _Tak heran kalau kakakmu tak punya pacar sampai sekarang_. "Kamu… protektif banget dengan kakakmu, ya, Cheryl?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap. "Karena aku sayang padanya."

 _Tiap orang punya caranya sendiri dalam mengungkapkan rasa sayang, eh?_

.

.

 _Hup_! Dalam satu gerakan, aku menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku. Namun yang kudapat hanya udara kosong. Seekor jangkrik berwarna merah incaranku melompat-lompat kabur hingga menghilang di balik semak-semak. Oke, masih banyak jangkrik di hutan—tetapi spesies langka yang cuma berhabitat di lereng bagian atas sisi Desa Konohana bukanlah jenis yang mudah ditemui! Aku ingin berpaling menangkap kupu-kupu, tetapi permohonan—ralat, paksaan—Cheryl kembali berputar di otakku ("Aku cuma mau yang jenis itu. Wajahnya jelek, jadi gadis-gadis itu pasti bakal terbirit-birit melihatnya!").

Aku pun berjalan sambil melongok ke sana-sini, berharap bisa menemukan jangkrik itu lagi. Dan, pemandangan yang kudapati sontak membuat mataku membelalak. Pemuda yang berdiri di depan sana pun sama kagetnya, meski tak ayal, ada sepercik kelegaan terlukis di wajahnya yang pucat karena ketakutan. Arah pandanganku pun kugeser.

Ah, pantas saja Hiro terlihat nyaris pingsan begitu…. Di tengah-tengah kami, seekor babi menggeram sambil menggesek-gesekkan kaki depannya ke tanah. Tatapan buasnya tertuju ke pemuda berseragam dokter yang mendekap keranjang berisi berbagai tanaman liar. Babi memang tak pernah ramah pada orang yang baru dilihatnya.

Pelan-pelan, aku membidikkan keranjang serangga milikku yang masih kosong ke arah hewan liar itu, kemudian melemparnya kuat-kuat. Tidak kena karena memang kusengaja, tetapi suskes membuat perhatiannya teralihkan padaku. Seolah kerasukan setan, binatang liar itu pun berlari kencang ke arahku, dan tepat sebelum tanduknya mengenai kakiku, aku menggeser tubuhku ke samping, lalu berlari menuju Hiro yang terlihat _shock_. Mencekal pergelangan tangannya erat, aku mengajaknya lari pontang-panting lewat jalan pintas yang biasa kupakai.

"Hosh, astaga, kukira kau bisa menjinakkannya, Lil, tapi kau malah—" ujarnya di sela-sela langkah kami yang masih terpacu kencang.

"Memangnya aku tarzan?!"

Kami baru berhenti setelah sampai di lereng bagian bawah. Beberapa ekor ikan di rawa langsung kabur karena kedatangan kami yang rusuh. Napasku terengah-engah dan kakiku agak linu, tetapi tak separah kondisi pemuda di sampingku. Hiro memegangi lututnya yang gemetaran, wajahnya bersimbah peluh, seperti siap roboh kapan saja. Fisiknya memang tak sekuat fisikku.

"Hei, Hiro, kau yang benci mendaki gunung, kenapa bisa berada di sana, sih?" tanyaku spontan.

"…mengumpulkan bahan penelitian," jawabnya sambil mengatur napas.

"Kan bisa—" aku menghentikan kalimatku. _Minta lewat request board_ , itu yang mau kukatakan. Oh ya, tentu saja aku tak lupa pada pertengkaranku dengannya, dan juga fakta kalau terhitung sejak percekcokan itu, aku tak pernah melangkah masuk teritori Konohana lebih dari sebatas Toko Kana.

Beberapa hari sudah cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Hiro memang terlalu ketus dan terkesan ofensif kemarin, tetapi aku sadar kalau kesensitifanku juga punya andil besar dalam perdebatan tersebut. Dan, kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan pasti menusuk hatinya.

 _Maaf_. Hanya itu kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan kepada seseorang—sahabatku yang berharga, yang ungkapan kepeduliannya padaku kerap kuacuhkan _, yang menyimpan perasaan khusus padaku_ —yang sudah kusakiti dan sengaja kuhindari selama berminggu-minggu, kan? Namun alih-alih mengatakannya dengan tegas, aku malah menggigit bibirku. Lucu sekali, terkadang lidah manusia kelu membisu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Terima kasih."

Aku menoleh cepat, alam lamunanku buyar oleh sepotong kalimat pendek yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulut pemuda berambut cokelat di sebelahku.

"—karena sudah menolongku."

Mulutnya membentuk selengkung senyum, dan matanya pun ikut tersenyum. Wajahnya menyiratkan bila ucapan terima kasihnya itu bukan hanya terkait dengan pertolongan kecilku tadi. Aku terpana, keheranan dan juga mengerti di saat bersama. Perkataan Mikhail beberapa hari lalu berkelebat di benakku.

"A-aku juga…" hidungku tersengat dan mataku mulai berair, "…mau mengucapkan terima kasih." _Atas semuanya._

Segenap penyesalan, rasa kehilangan, kepedihan, dan berbagai emosi berbisa yang mencengkeram hatiku selama berminggu-minggu, serta mulai menggerusku sejak musim panas dimulai, akhirnya meluber dalam wujud likuid bening yang meluncur turun dari pelupuk mataku setelahnya. Rasanya hangat dan menyayat. Kututupi dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku ke wajah, sementara tangan Hiro mengusap-usap punggungku lembut. Kami berada di posisi itu selama beberapa menit.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Wanita berambut hitam sedagu itu memandangi keranjang—yang berisi walnut, tiga botol susu sapi, satu sak gandum, beberapa bungkus daun herbal, dan berbagai bahan mentah lainnya—dan wajahku secara bergantian. Alisnya terangkat tinggi dan tatapan matanya bertanya-tanya.

Aku menjelaskan sambil menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjuk, "Itu… untuk memenuhi _request_ -mu, Ayame-neesan." Sengaja kugunakan panggilan akrabku padanya.

Dokter yang usianya sudah di atas kepala dua itu masih terlihat bingung. "Bukankah… yang ku- _request_ hanya tiga helai rumput liar?"

Tersenyum kikuk, aku berkata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "Ehm, anggap saja untuk tambahan isi kulkas kalian. Tak usah pakai bayaran. Untuk balasannya… siapkan saja secangkir teh dan sedikit camilan kalau aku mampir lain kali, hehe."

Setelahnya, aku pun membungkuk pamit kemudian melangkah ke pintu klinik. Di atas _genkan_ , aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak untuk menoleh dan tersenyum dari balik bahu. "Setelah ini, aku akan sering mampir lagi, mengunjungi kalian berdua."

Ya, setelah ini. Setelah aku membabat habis nota-nota permintaan yang menumpuk di dua papan _request_.

.

.

.

.

 _Siang itu cerah, secerah perasaanku yang berseri-seri berkat secangkir teh hangat dan obrolan bersama Hiro dan Kana di Kedai Teh Yun. Kami bicara soal banyak hal—tentang lomba menangkap serangga yang dimenangkan oleh Gombe dan Rahi (Kana mencak-mencak tak terima dikalahkan oleh kakek tua dan bocah kecil), kontes memancing ikan (di mana Hiro berakhir dengan bergelimang lumpur gara-gara terjerembap ke sungai, entah bagaimana ceritanya), Ying yang demam karena tak sengaja meminum_ sake, _dan berbagai kejadian remeh lainnya._

 _Desa ini kecil dan komunitasnya bernapas paguyuban, tak ada hal spektakuler yang terjadi di sini, tetapi tempat ini tetaplah_ hidup _berkat_ _keberadaan orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Rumah kayu, lentera bergelantungan, tanaman hijau merimbun, aksara Cina dan Jepang bertebaran; semuanya terasa hangat, dan seketika aku merasa konyol karena sempat mengutuki soal betapa membosankannya tempat yang tak pernah mengalami perubahan ini. Kenapa aku berharap dunialah yang akan berubah demi diriku, padahal aku sendirilah yang bisa mengubah warna hidupku?_

" _Cobalah onde-onde ini, Lillian," Hiro menyodorkan piring berisi penganan berbentuk bulatan-bulatan yang ditusuk padaku. Langsung kulahap. Rasa manis meleleh di lidahku._

" _Sedap. Tapi lebih enak buatanmu, Hiro," komentarku jujur._

" _Haha, Yun bisa menangis bila mendengar pendapatmu itu, Lil," Kana menimpali._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, Nori bergabung ke obrolan kami. Suasana bertambah meriah. Tak terasa, matahari mulai tergelincir ke ufuk barat. Aku dan Kana—yang sama-sama punya tanggung jawab berupa hewan-hewan yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam_ barn _sebelum malam menjelang—tak bisa menongkrong lebih lama._

 _Hiro menawarkan untuk mengantarku ke Bluebell. Sesekali ingin menikmati panorama pegunungan sekaligus menggerakkan badan yang pada hari-hari biasa senantiasa terperangkap di depan meja belajar, begitu alasannya—sehingga kini, kami berjalan menapaki lereng gunung. Berbagai jenis kumbang mulai terdengar suaranya, gerombolan burung terbang membentuk formasi, langit bersaput lembayung senja menyaksikan langkah kami yang seirama._

" _Kautahu, Hiro, aku… tak merasa keberatan dengan kecerewetanmu. Memangnya terkadang menganggu, tetapi aku tahu niatmu baik, jadi aku tak mungkin membencinya, kan?"_

 _(Tiba-tiba mulutku menyuarakan isi hatiku dengan tanpa ragu.)_

 _Hening sejenak, lalu tawa kecil terdengar. "Ya ampun, kalimat itu… terima kasih karena sudah mengucapkannya Lillian. Aku… sangat ingin mendengarnya. Hatiku terasa lebih lega sekarang."_

 _Aku memainkan ujung rambutku. Ada perasaan hangat berdesir di hatiku, disertai sejumput rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah itu akan tetap ada selama ingatan soal sebuah bulu biru yang berkilap ditimpa sinar bulan purnama masih tersimpan di memoriku. Memang, aku tak lagi memperlakukannya seperti kuman yang harus dihindari, dan dia pun tak lagi sungkan menegurku—tetapi aku tidak cukup naif untuk tidak menyadari bila_ masih ada jarak _yang terbentang antara kami. Mungkin, jarak memang dibutuhkan agar kami bisa berteman dalam kondisi tetap menjaga hati masing-masing. Jadi, barangkali aku tak perlu berharap waktu akan menggerusnya._

" _Kau adalah orang paling ceroboh yang pernah kukenal," ucap pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan nada mengejek, "jadi maaf, aku tak bisa berhenti merecokimu."_

 _(Yang penting, kami tidak lagi saling menyakiti hanya dengan mengingat satu sama lain.)_

.

.

 _Gelas yang pecah masih bisa diperbaiki, asal kau bersedia memunguti pecahannya. Mungkin tak akan seutuh sebelumnya, mungkin bentuknya tak secantik semula, mungkin retakannya tetap menjadi cela. Atau mungkin juga bisa disusun menjadi mozaik._

"Memikirkan apa, hmm?

Suara bariton yang khas itu membuat pikiranku kembali ke bumi. Aku, yang tengah duduk di atas hamparan rumput di depan Kolam Harvest Goddes, lantas menoleh. Lelaki berkacamata itu tahu-tahu sudah berada belakang kepalaku. Hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali….

"Banyak hal," aku menjawab pertanyannya, "tentang kehidupan—terutama tentang hubungan antarmanusia."

"Hubungan antarmanusia terkadang merepotkan, eh?" ia bertanya retoris sambil mendudukkan diri di sampingku. Lagi-lagi ia tak membawa biola.

"Yup. Tapi hal itulah yang membebaskan individu dari penjara bernama kesepian."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Lili?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau… kesepian?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung."

Mikhail tak meminta penjelasan atas jawabanku yang mengambang. Alih-alih, ia malah membawa topik baru, "Mau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu 'Lili'?"

"Karena itu terdengar manis?" tebakku sembarang.

"Salah satunya. Tapi alasan sesungguhnya, karena itu nama panggilan itu mirip dengan nama bunga favoritku. Bunga lily."

"Aw, aku tersanjung."

"Tahu arti bunga lily?"

"Maksudmu, bahasa bunga? Aku bukan Cam, jadi aku tak hapal yang begituan."

"Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu. Bunga lily melambangkan kesucian, spiritualitas, dan kesederhanaan."

"Duh… bukan aku banget."

"Memang bukan."

"Kukira kau mau memujiku, dasar mata empat…."

"Haha, tapi artinya bukan cuma itu. Ada versi lain, yakni bunga lily diasosiasikan dengan bintang, matahari, dan bunga yang mekar. Lambang kebangkitan hidup."

"…."

"Mekarlah lagi, Lili, seperti namamu. Jadilah bunga yang kelopaknya lebih cantik dan tegar."

Mikhail tersenyum ketika mengatakan itu. Sepasang mata beriris violetnya menatapku teduh, sebiru langit berawan yang memayungi kami. Senyumannya hangat namun terasa jauh, membuat hatiku tercekat. Seperti sinar baskara yang berasal dari ujung cakrawala; hanya cahayanya yang bisa digapai.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong bawakan jerami itu ke sebelah sini, Lillian! Setelah itu, pergilah ke toko, minta sikat hewan, alat pemerah susu, dan gunting bulu domba yang baru—peralatan di sini sudah somplak semua. Dan oh, aku butuh beberapa potong kayu untuk membuat wadah jerami baru."

Aku masih terseok-seok membawa ember besar berisi air untuk memandikan para ternak, ketika perintah-perintah selanjutnya memberondongku tanpa ampun. Ingin memprotes "Satu-satu dong, Ash!" tapi kuurungkan saat melihat peternak pirang itu jungkir balik menyekop kotoran hewan yang bertebaran di segala penjuru _barn_. Topi baret bermotif kotak-kotaknya sampai melorot.

Belakangan, kesibukan di peternakan milik keluarga Ash meningkat beberapa kali lipat. Mereka baru membeli sepuluh ekor ayam baru yang masih butuh penyesuaian dengan lingkungan. Selain itu, ada dua ekor domba yang baru melahirkan secara bersamaan dan seekor sapi sakit yang butuh perawatan khusus. Permintaan pasar akan produk ternak melonjak akhir-akhir ini, membuat Ash mesti berusaha mati-matian agar produktivitas peternakannya turut naik.

"Untunglah kau datang membantu, Lillian," ujar Ash sambil mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan sehelai daun kering. Kesibukan sudah mulai mereda. Para sapi, domba, dan ayam sudah berhamburan di padang rumput, mengunyah rumput dan mencari makan dengan anteng. Kami berdua duduk berselonjor kaki, menyandarkan punggung ke pagar bercat putih.

"Tenaga Cheryl tidak cukup untuk membantu. Adikku itu memang pandai dan bisa diandalkan, tapi tetap saja, dia masih butuh lebih banyak pengalaman."

"Uh-hm, tak perlu berterima kasih. Cukup naikkan upahku sebanyak beberapa persen."

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya?" Anak sulungnya Jessica itu pura-pura berpikir.

"Atau beri bonus berupa sekeranjang susu dan sekardus wol."

"Prinsip akuntansi, Lillian. Pengeluaran harus sama dengan pemasukan."

"Ya, ya, beban tak boleh lebih besar dari pendapatan dan semacamnya," aku memutar bola mataku, pura-pura jengah. Ash tertawa, tentu paham kalau aku hanya bergurau.

"Ah, besok lusa, desa kita mengadakan Star Gazing Festival, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya," ucap Ash sambil meregangkan bahunya, "lumayan untuk _refreshing_ , melepas penat, hehe."

"Pasti menyenangkan," ucapku sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian, dengan agak bergumam, aku bertanya, tidak jelas kepada siapa, "Kira-kira dia ikut tidak, ya…?"

Rupanya Ash dapat mendengarnya. "Siapa, Lil?"

Buru-buru aku menggeleng. Seekor ayam mampir mendekati kami, berpetok-petok riang. Ash mengelus bulunya sambil tersenyum riang. Aku refleks bertanya, "Kau sangat menyukai hewan, eh?"

Rekan sesama peternakku itu mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang, dan tanpa diminta, ia menjelaskan alasannya dengan senang hati, "Hewan-hewan itu, mungkin semuanya terlihat sama, tetapi sesungguhnya mereka punya ciri khas dan sifat masing-masing. Bentuk tubuh dan suara yang unik, sepasang mata bulat bertatapan murni nan polos… sayang sekali, masih ada banyak orang yang tak mengerti dengan keindahan dunia fauna. Eh, tunggu, aku malah terdengar seperti Cam yang sedang bicara soal bunga-bungaan, hahaha."

 _Seperti Kana dan obsesinya pada kuda, lebih tepatnya_ , batinku sambil tersenyum geli. Baik di Konohana dan Bluebell, aku dikelilingi oleh banyak maniak. Maniak hewan. Maniak bunga. Maniak tanaman. Maniak gosip. Maniak kakak lelaki. Maniak musik….

 _Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara biola._

"Lillian sendiri? Punya alasan khusus terjun ke dunia peternakan dan pertanian?" Ash balik bertanya. "Jarang-jarang lho, ada perempuan yang sudi berkotor-kotor mencangkul tanah dan membersihkan kotoran hewan."

Aku mendongak, tersenyum memandangi langit. Gumpalan awan kumulus mengingatkanku pada angkasa yang menjadi tempat berlabuhnya berbagai angan dan impian yang dahulu kurancang dalam benakku. "Tentu punya," jawabku.

.

.

Aku dan Mikhail duduk menghadap Goddess Pond, bersebelahan, bahu kami nyaris bersentuhan.

"Hei, Mikhail, waktu itu, aku pernah bertanya panjang lebar yang intinya adalah 'membenci pekerjaan yang seharusnya dicintai', ingat?"

"Hmm, ya, waktu itu percakapan kita terpotong. Masih mau dengar jawabanku?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya," gelengku. Kemudian, aku berkata sambil memandangi bentangan langit biru yang terasa dekat, "Ketika kau merasa muak dengan apa yang kaulakukan, _ingatlah alasan yang membuatmu memulainya_. Aku memilih menjadi peternak sekaligus petani, karena dua pekerjaan—yang saling berkaitan—itu sangatlah mengagumkan." Aku memandangi tapak tanganku yang kasar dan liat. "Dengan kedua tangan ini, aku bisa menumbuhkan kehidupan dari ketiadaaan, merawatnya hingga bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang bermanfaat bagi diriku dan orang lain."

"Sesederhana itu?"

"Ya. Sederhana, tetapi itulah yang bisa membuatku maju sampai sekarang. Lalu, prospek secara masa depan… hewan ternak adalah investasi jangka panjang, sedangkan pertanian adalah penjaga agar siklus kas tetap mengalir. Yaaaah, hal-hal ekonomis itu, nanti sajalah dibahasnya." Menatap lelaki yang begitu sabar menyimak penuturanku, aku pun bertanya penasaran, "Kalau Mikhail... apa alasan bermain biola?"

Ia tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya tidak menyebalkan. "Sama sepertimu, Lili. Karena aku suka menciptakan 'kehidupan' dengan kedua tangan—tetapi 'kehidupan' dalam kasusku adalah melodi. Nada-nada itu, mereka hidup dan akan terus menetap di hati orang yang mendengarnya."

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, yang menciptakan dunia dari sepetak tanah kosong dan mengayomi denyut kehidupan. Sedang Mikhail—yang kidal—mengangkat tangan kirinya, lima jari panjang yang lihai mengisi udara dengan alunan melodi penggetar jiwa.

Tangan kami bersebelahan. Beda ukuran, tapi sama-sama kasar. Tanganku penuh carut karena setiap hari memegang cangkul dan sikat hewan, sedang miliknya kapalan karena sering menekan senar biola. Dua tangan, yang sama-sama pandai menciptakan keindahan dari ketiadaan, bersatu. Bersentuhan tapi tak saling menggenggam.

Rasanya sehangat musim semi dan sehampa musim dingin.

.

.

.

.

"Si Kana benar-benar sok!" Georgia mengungkapkan kekesalannya, "Hanya karena ayahnya berhasil menemukan kuda terbaik sedunia—bukan berarti ia mesti memakerkannya dengan gaya kelewat songong, kan?!"

"Duh, George-ku sayang, bilang saja kalau kamu sirik!" goda Laney.

Aku membeo, "Ya, ya, pasti sirik tuh, makanya nyinyir begitu."

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu membuang mukanya, bersungut-sungut. Aku dan Laney butuh menyogoknya dengan semangkuk pudding agar ia tak merajuk lagi. Setelah _mood_ -nya membaik, kami bertiga pun kembali mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa.

Suasana di sekelilingku tak kalah riuh. Howard dan Jessica berbisik-bisik, pasti bertukar lusinan gosip _top secret_. Cheryl tergiur dengan bir yang diminum Aileen, dan Ash mati-matian berusaha membujukinya. Enric dan Diego berlomba memamah-biak berbagai jenis santapan yang terhidang. Cam tak berhenti cegukan setelah tak sengaja meminum _sake_ yang dikiranya air putih. Rutger dan Rose duduk bersebelahan, memandangi bintang sambil bersandar ke satu sama lain.

Sejenak, aku mengalihkan perhatian dari kemeriahan Star Gazing Festival. Hamparan kanvas hitam bertabur kerlap-kerlip bintang-gemintang menyedot pandanganku. Ada satu bintang, letaknya agak tersudut namun sinarnya paling terang, yang kutilik tanpa berkedip. _Bintang itu belum mati, kan?_

.

.

.

.

"Labu dari ladangmu memang enak dan segar, Lillian," ungkap Hiro dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Selama menggunakan bahan darimu, apa pun yang kumasak pasti hasilnya memuaskan. Pai labu kemarin benar-benar memuaskan."

"Eeeh, kau masak pai labu? Kok nggak bagi-bagi ke aku?"

Sambil cengengesan salah tingkah, ia menjelaskan, "Aku cuma bikin seloyang, kok, dan langsung tandas dilahap Dokter Ayame dan diriku. Oke, sebenarnya Dokter Ayame mencicip sedikit dan sisanya… yah, kautahulah, aku butuh banyak asupan glukosa demi menjaga agar otakku tetap berfungsi dengan baik meski diforsir belajar. Kautahu, semakin aku mempelajari ilmu medis, makin banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang membuatku pusing karena jawabannya bercabang ke mana-mana." Pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter itu menghela napas dalam-dalam setelahnya.

Aku mengomentari, "Dasar gila belajar."

"Lebih baik daripada gila menangkap serangga."

"Menangkap serangga adalah seni."

"Seni memerangkap hewan yang seharusnya hidup bebas di alam liar?"

Bahu Hiro kutoyor kuat-kuat. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Aku menoleh ke samping, pada sungai kecil yang mengalir di sebelah bangku panjang yang kami duduki. Kemudian ke atas, di mana helai-helai daun pohon sakura—yang terlihat seperti pohon biasa lantaran ketiadaan kuntum-kuntum bunga berwarna merah jambunya—memayungi kami.

Rasanya sureal sekali. Kami mengobrol dan saling melontarkan candaan, bercerita soal pekerjaan dan kehidupan, seperti _dahulu_. Seolah tak pernah ada kejadian yang sempat menggores jalinan persahabatan kami. Ah, goresan itu masih ada, aku yakin, dan manusia bukanlah makhluk yang mudah melupakan. Sikap bisa diatur sedemikian rupa, tetapi hati tidak. Mungkinkah kelapangan dada adalah hal yang membuat kami berdua—terutama Hiro—memilih untuk tidak membalikkan punggung dari satu sama lain?

"Uhmm, Lillian, bisa menoleh sebentar?"

Aku menuruti permintaannya, dan sekonyong-konyong sebuah kecupan mampir di dahiku. Napasku tertahan selama sepersekian detik.

"Terima kasih atas kebersamaan kita selama dua tahun ini. Mengenal dan berteman denganmu adalah suatu keberuntungan."

Mataku masih melebar dan mulutku terkatup erat, diam seribu bahasa. Hiro menarik diri lalu berujar lagi, kali ini dengan seulas senyum simpul, "Musim dingin nanti, aku pergi dari desa ini."

"…eh?"

"M-makanya, harap maklum atas kalimatku yang _cheesy_ tadi, a ha hahaha—" rona merah menyapu pipinya, reaksi salah tingkahnya datang agak telat. "Ehm," Hiro berdeham agak keras, mengembalikan ketenangkan sikapnya. "Kenapa terlihat heran begitu, Lillian? Padahal keberadaanmulah yang membuatku ingin pergi. Memangnya aku bisa nyaman, bila terus-terusan melihat wajahmu?"

Mendengar perkataannya, mataku makin membelalak dan alisku tertendang ke atas. Hiro, entah mengapa, terlihat terhibur melihat air mukaku.

"Hahaha, _gotcha_! Sejak kapan kau mudah dikibuli begini, Lillian? Mana mungkin alasannya sedramatis itu. Aku mau menjadi dokter, ingat? Tentu saja, gelar dokter tak akan jatuh begitu saja dari langit. Aku harus terus berusaha. Pengalaman magangku sudah cukup, jadi aku akan ke kota untuk mengikuti tes sertifikat dan mengejar gelar spesialis. Jadi... selalu doakan aku ya, Lillian?"

 _Dasar! Membuat panik saja!_ Aku pun memukul bahunya penuh dendam.

"Aw!"

"Dengar, ya, kau akan kupukul lebih keras lagi bila saat kembali nanti, gelar dokter spesialis dan sertifikat itu belum di tanganmu."

" _Roger that_ , Nona Peternak dari Desa Bluebell. Rawat ladangmu baik-baik, oke? Supaya saat kembali nanti, aku bisa makan pai labu yang enak lagi."

Ini bukan salam perpisahan yang mengharu-biru seperti yang sering ditampilkan di drama televisi. Aku pun sama sekali tak terkejut mendengar alasannya yang disampaikannya—karena hei, setiap pemimpi selalu butuh bergerak dan berpindah dalam perjalanannya, dan Hiro adalah seorang pemimpi.

(Yang membuatku kaget adalah sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba melesak masuk ke otakku.)

.

.

"Hei, Mikhail, aku akan pergi."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat lain. Aku akan menyaksikan hal-hal baru, mencicip makanan yang berbeda, betemu orang-orang yang belum pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Dan, tentu, belajar lebih banyak soal peternakan dan pertanian, sekaligus melihat dunia."

"Ide bagus."

Aku menatap sang pemuda yang selalu mengklaim dirinya sebagai violinis pengelana itu. "Yah... tentu dirimu lebih berpengalaman dalam bertualang ke berbagai tempat, Mikhail. Makanya, akan sangat menyenangkan bila kau mau menemaniku." Suaraku memelan. Gumpalan pahit mengganjal tenggorokanku. "Tapi... tidak bisa, ya?"

Mikhail tersenyum saja. Senyumnya masih menyebalkan. Tubuhnya terlihat samar di bawah curahan sinar mentari musim panas. Semakin kedua kakiku mulai menemukan tempat berpijaknya kembali, semakin tipis presensi pemuda yang seharusnya tak berada di musim panas itu.

.

.

.

.

Kumbang putih berukuran raksasa itu terbang sebelum tanganku sempat menyentuhnya. Aku menggerutu panjang-pendek. Musim panas sudah berlalu dua pertiganya, dan aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri seandainya lanjut menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berburu di musim yang kaya serangga ini.

"Belum dapat tangkapan yang bagus, eh?"

Lagi-lagi, suara bariton yang khas itu mengejutkanku dari belakang. Kemunculan Mikhail yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Bukan debaran yang menyenangkan.

Aku mengangkat bahu sambil melirik kandang seranggaku yang baru berisi beberapa ekor belalang berharga murah. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum, entah mengasihani atau menyemangati. Kemudian, violinis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapkan punggungnya dengan wajahku. Menoleh dari balik bahu, ia berkata, "Ikuti aku, Lili. Ada yang mesti kausaksikan."

Kami pun berjalan, menapaki lereng gunung yang menanjak, beriringan. Kakiku pendek sedang kakinya panjang, tetapi derap langkah kami seirama. Beberapa kali aku mencuri pandang pada tampak samping wajahnya, rayapan nostalgia tak tercegah kala kulihat ekspresinya yang setenang air dalam jelaga.

.

.

Udara dingin menusuk sendi, seperti yang diharapkan dari puncak gunung di malam hari. Namun aku tak memedulikannya, sebagian karena tubuhku memang sudah terbiasa dengan hawa sejuk khas dataran tinggi, dan sebagiannya lagi karena rasa penasaranku lebih mengusik.

"Kunang-kunang di puncak gunung?" Aku berdecak skeptis. "Mana ada—"

Pemandangan yang tertayang di depan mataku telak membungkam keraguanku. Di sekitar kolam kecil—Harvest Goddess Pond—yang tersembunyi di balik rerimbunan pohon dan semak-semak, satu dari sekian banyak saksi bisu dari kebersamaan diriku aku dan sang violinis berkacamata, titik-titik cahaya berpendar. Warna kuning, merah pucat, dan hijau berkelap-kelip, berpendar membentuk gradasi serupa pelangi, membumbung dari balik rerumputan.

"Indah, bukan?"

Indah, dan nyata. Kunang-kunang itu kilaunya riil, tak mudah meredup. Tidak seperti figur sang pemuda berkacamata yang terlihat samar, makin kabur dan remang seiring dengan detik yang berjalan, seolah siap lesap dilamun sorot rembulan.

.

( _Aku tidak ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal_.)

.

"Selamat tinggal."

Nadanya seringan kapas dan raut mukanya setenang air permukaan kolam di sebelah kami. Sepasang mata beriris violet itu menatapku teduh dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Mikhail mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum, seolah dua kata bermakna perpisahan tanpa jaminan pertemuan kembali itu tidaklah lebih dari sapaan selamat pagi yang bisa diucapkan lagi dan lagi. Ah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku kerap menemukan senyum Mikhail sebagai hal yang menyebalkan. Karena, dia tersenyum seolah merasa seluruh kejadian di dunia bukanlah masalah besar.

Seakan-akan dia tak merasakan kekalutan apa pun.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" _Cepat sekali_. "Tak menghabiskan musim panas di sini?"

"Keretaku sudah berangkat."

"Tak bisa naik kereta selanjutnya?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku hanya menunda pada keadaan tertentu. Dan sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tinggal lebih lama."

.

( _Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu_.)

.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Jantungku membuncah dan aliran darahku menggelegak, berkebalikan dengan udara dingin yang seolah menusuk hidungku. Anomali dan distorsi menyergap segenap tubuhku.

"Kalau begitu—" Aku terkejut mendengar suaraku yang begitu jernih, tak bergetar. Dia, yang seharusnya tak berada di sini saat musim panas, masih tersenyum seolah menunggu sepatah kalimat yang pada akhirnya terlepas jua dari bibirku,

"—semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dan jemariku menggenggam udara kosong. Ratusan kunang-kunang masih berkilauan indah.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku tak menemukan menemukan punggung tegap—yang sendirian namun tak terlihat kesepian—serta helai-helai rambut putih yang berdansa dielus semilir angin. Dan juga besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi.

Musim panas terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

Batang tomat terakhir sudah tercabut hingga akarnya dan kujejalkan ke dalam karung yang penuh oleh sulur-sulur hasil pembersihanku dari pagi buta. Hamparan tanah yang kemarin masih dipenuhi oleh tanaman lobak, bawang bombai, labu, tomat, dan nanas, kini kosong melompong. Lowong, siap ditanami dengan varietas musim selanjutnya, tetapi aku belum membeli barang sekantung bibit pun.

Semoga saja _nanti_ Gombe masih menjual bibit.

Aku sendiri belum tahu berapakah ukuran 'nanti' itu. Bisa beberapa bulan, bisa pula bertahun-tahun. Yang pasti, dua desa asri yang berada di sisi gunung ini akan selalu menjadi sangtuariku. Bumi bagi seekor burung yang baru belajar terbang ke angkasa.

.

.

Dua koper berisi pakaian dan berbagai perlengkapan sudah tersimpan rapi di dekat pintu. Dua buah kunci cadangan—masing-masing untuk rumahku di Bluebell dan Konohana—sudah terletak di atas meja, tinggal dititipkan kepada Rutger dan Ina. Urusan hewan ternakku sudah kuserahkan pada Ash dan Jessica.

Aku memandangi brosur bertajuk Sekolah Tinggi Pertanian dan Peternakan yang kuperoleh dari Dirk beberapa hari lalu. Benakku mereka angan sekaligus memutar kenangan. Beberapa tahun lalu, aku lulus dari SMA kejuruan khusus pertanian, dan tentu sama sekali belum terlambat untuk melanjutkan studiku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. _Karena aku harus terus bergerak._

Secarik kertas itu kuletakkan ke atas meja. Kemudian aku bersimpuh di lantai, menyurukkan kepalaku ke kolong tempat tidur. Tanganku menggapai satu ekslempar koran yang berdebu tetapi belum menguning.

Halaman pertamanya bertajuk kecelakaan kereta di hari pertama musim panas.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku ingin kembali ke musim semi._ Aku masih ingin kembali ke musim semi. Sangat ingin. Tetapi bukan dengan memutarbalikkan waktu, melainkan melangkah seiring dengan aliran waktu. Bergerak maju, menyongsong musim semi selanjutnya. Karena, bila aku terpuruk dalam waktu yang membeku, dia, kenangan musim semiku yang berharga, akan luruh dari relung hati.

Dan aku tak mau kehilangan lagi.


End file.
